


Legends, Spells, Rumors, Gossips

by Kaalveniiz



Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Childhood Friends, Elenwen will be mad, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: It is more than surprise to meet her childhood friend in a place far away from your home, and Alessie have to save her dying friends in the moment they meet. Later, it is proofed the gossips could work really well as a valuable thing.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570666
Kudos: 2





	Legends, Spells, Rumors, Gossips

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I was already thinking to delete all the works(Or I should rather count them as trash), but still I get sometimes a few kudos. Good job, everyone who leaves a kudos just pulls me back, and I am ready to stack more things here.

Gaius Maro feels the void.  
As the dagger pierced against his skin, he was pushed in the dark domain. No star, no voice, no heat, even without pain , he is deserted in the void.   
He was well informed from the books how the void could be as he was still in Cyrodill , but it is still out of his imagination when he sees with his own eyes.   
In fact he could see nothing, just like a sand floating in the sea of the ghosts.  
And then, someone grabs his shoulder, so brutal that he shrieks. Before he got a chance to turn his head and yelled it hurts, he is already dragged back to Nirn. The dark void fades from his eyes, everything are back to reality. The snow under his body, Masser and Secunda high above the sky, the pain from his ribs.  
And he faints once more.

„Lydia, how long does it take to go to the nearest city - on our feet? Poor Gaius may not stand for too long.“ With Lydia’s help, Gaius lays now on the horse, snorting and slumbering. However, Alessie is not sure if the restoration magic is potent enough to hold the poor guy alive for a long time without a proper healer attends.   
Well , meet an old friend is delightful, meet an old friend and finds him laying in the snow , almost out of his breath is another thing. She could use a chat somehow later, but not now.  
„The nearest town is the Dragon Bridge, if we walk somehow faster we could reach it within one hour. That one is lucky enough , laying down in such a place.“Lydia reads the road sign nearby, and gives a positive gesture.  
„One more days delayed - not my fault, though I think a brief explanation would be helpful. Phinis will be mad again, but it is not of my concern. “ Alessie whispers in the breeze, and there is nothing but water rushing from the cascade.

„Two rooms for one night, and it would be better if you know any healer in this town.“ The Innkeeper helps them moving the slumbering Imperials to the bed, promised to make some stew for him. Lydia is out for the help of the healer, and there is only Alessie near the bed.   
Time to experiment the Nord restoration Magic. It is still the concurrent between Colette and Alessie - the Cyrodillic Spell is greatly different to the Nordic Version. The Nordic Version is obviously shorter and faster, but heals no less than what Alessie has learned in the Synod (Well she insists it should be called the Arcane University). Never bowed in one debate, but the high elf begins to question herself if it was real that something in Skyrim is really better.

With the spell whispered, the wound drips more dirty blood before it closes. As it finishes, Gaius Maro howls , hand clapping on his healing wound, „You can ask it directly and nicely if you are going to take my life!“   
And in the next second he recognizes who sits in the other end of the bed. The high elf throws him a healing portion just aiming his head, glares at him when he gulping the liquid down. „I was not expecting you laying down the road, Gaius.“

Lydia does not bring a healer back, but someone even more important.  
As she described what the young man looks like, mentioned his name „Gaius“, the Penitus Oculatus Commander who coincidently overhear the whole talk springs from his seat, fire bursting from his eyes, „Where is that Gaius ?“  
As they and a few other Penitus Oculatus rushed in the Inn like a whirlwind, they see Gaius Maro sipping his stew, a high elf full of sorrow sitting in the other end of the bed.

„Uncle Maro?“ „Father?“  
The two youngling lifting their head, get caught in the hug of that commander. Tears dripping out, they hold each other without any word for more than one minute.

„Well, Uncle Maro, I found Gaius lying in the snow just a few miles from Dragon bridge. Must be an assassin, the wound was from a dagger dipping in the potent poison. It was lucky that he was found by me.“ Alessie put up the mead tank which now filled by the snowberry tea, points to the ribs of Gaius, „Just there.“

The piercing sight falls to Gaius. „Now you know I am not that paranoid. Brave is a virtue, but never be blind by your self confidence, must I repeat once more?“ The strick commander is now returned to his normal state, blaming his only son almost get himself killed.  
Gaius tries to counter, but he knows it would only cause more trouble, so just stay silent in this moment.

„So you are the son of the Imperial commander, Gaius Maro?“ After the Penitus Oculatus are back with their commander and Alessie, the task of taking care of Gaius falls to Lydia and Faida, owner of the Tavern. As the Faida preparing more tea, the curious housecarl pats his shoulder.  
„Gaius is okay, and yes. You are-„  
„Alessie is now the thane of Whiterun, and I am her Housecarl Lydia. Still a question : you two seems to know each other , where do you get to know ?“  
Gaius lifts his head, glances Lydia around, chuckles lightly. „One answer for one answer. Alessie is now a Thane of Whiterun? Almost unbelievable. What happened?“

It seems Faida has no time for her injured lover. She just comes by and drops two more cups of tea, left the two alone in the room.   
Gaius begins. „We grow together in Imperial City, she was in the Synod College and I lived nearby. Our parents know each other, so we get the chance to play together, but it is quite a few years ago. It shocks me that she is now in Skyrim, and becoming a Thane is much more than I expected. Now, would you share why she was appointed to a Thane?“  
Lydia favors no side of the civil war just like Jarl Balgruuf. Facing to a kernel member of the Imperial Penitus Oculatus, she decides to hide a few aspects. „ Thane Alessie helps greatly in defending Whiterun , so she was rewarded with that position.“  
Gaius left a faint smile , continue his idea without hesitation. „Never heard the stormcloaks attacking the city, not yet at least, so I bet a battle worth such a reward must be the city defending battle against that dragon. Big lizard causing quite a few problems, and the word says the Dragonborn has won the battle. Combining the clue with the rumors that the last Dragonborn is against Shor’s will a high elf, that must be Alessie. Am I right?“  
Now I see why the Penitus Oculatus are that sharp. Lydia hides her face behind the tankard, head running for the next step.  
„No need to think that much, the information I can return worth no less than that. Alessie grows up in the Imperial City, supports most of the politics of the Imperial side, but is mad for quite a few of them. Lydia, have you thought that Alessie likes you?“ Gaius rubs his ribs, the stabbed place still painful to touch.   
With the questioning sight of Lydia, the chuckle of Gaius slowly blossoms to a wide laugh.“She was quite a fan of the Arena ! We were both less than an adult and was not allowed to enter, but she has the spell to make us looks like somehow older and bigger, so we put our allowance together to buy the ticket. She was fascinated by a Nord Warrior girl of that Arena, every time screams „ I will marry her when I grow up“ just like the annoying adoring fan outside the Arena. However, the Nord Warrior left the Arena for some reason, and Lydia, you have just the feel like her idol. The enchanted great sword, the heavy plate — I bet you are her new idol .“

In the Penitus Oculatus office, the talk is much blunter. In a few minutes they exchanges the information about all the holds in Skyrim, the dark brotherhood which sends the assassin for Gaius, and the only fact they have not yet talked is the Dragonborn.  
Or maybe they both have it already known.  
Alessie have tried, but she did not expect to hide anything successfully from the largest spy organization after the Blades in the whole Tamriel. There must be someone who recognize her face — or at least her Housecarl’s face in the first glance ,and the rumors of the Dragonborn being a high elf is wide spread to their ears .  
„I was always thinking the Dragonborn chooses her side wisely in the civil war, savior means save as many life as possible in the situation, and have the decision too late causes more meaningless battle. What do you think?“ Commander Maro have some confidence. It would be not that reasonable for a high elf to join the barbaric stormcloaks , and he is more sure the daughter of his friend would not be with the side of Thalmor with their hurts done. It is only the question of time she joins the legion , and the time he has is not much.  
„Legions or not, I am just against the Thalmor. Before the Legion, it is still my work to establish the Winterhold College there. After that, I will consider your offer.“ So says Alessie.  
„Like father, like daughter! Borned to be a mage, I understand, but just be wise to consider .“ Command Maro put down his tea , „Would you like a round of drink in the tavern? „

Alessie does not drink the ale, but a few sip of the mead is okay for her. Less than a bottle down, she joins the big group gossiping around.  
„The old hag Elenwen — do anyone know that old hag?“ She hits the back of the wooden chair before her, laugh out aloud. Lydia have already two bottles of Mead down , but she is still wake enough to take care of the environment. None of the Penitus Oculatus is really drunk , along with Commander Maro they must keep alert ,waiting for any useful information from the giggling elf.  
„Whatever, do you know why the old hag takes the position in the Ambassador in Skyrim? She was forced in an unlucky marriage in the Summerset Island and almost abused, so the hag is full of hate and want to escape her horrible family as far as possible.“

„Spread that gossip.“is what Commander orders. Watching the high elf holding her housecarl as tight as the ivy around the pine, Gaius and his father exchange their look ,and bring the pair in the other room of the Inn.   
„Are you so drunk , my Thane?“Lydia whispers to the elf hanging on her shoulder.  
„Not really, my love.“ And the answer is the elf holding her housecarl even tighter.  
„Already my love? It is really faster than I thought.“

Two days after, Alessie, Lydia, Gaius and a few other soldiers rides along to Winterhold. They should first send Alessie back to the College, and then continue traveling to Solitude. Gaius has now a heavy stack papers to deliver, a half of them is for General Tullius, and a few for each Jarl of the hold he will visit.   
„So, Alessie, just pay us a visit when you two marries.“ As they parted, Gaius waves his hand with a grin. Alessie could not see it clearly in the dusk, still she waves back. „Stop teasing me Gaius!“

P.S.

„Colette, I admit your spell works well.“  
„Oh, what makes you think so, my sweet Alessie?“  
„It is more efficient but causes more pain, and the pain is suitable for the punishment just for the one who blindly sprint to the enemies.“  
In the rest time of the day Colette is still not sure if that is really a positive judgement.


End file.
